Pygmy
(one is hidden behind another).]]This article is about Pygmies in the original game. Go here if you were looking for the Pygmies in the Facebook version Pygmies are tiny, primitive race of people are the subject of the iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad game Pocket God, the comic series based on the app, the iPad-exclusvie app Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, and the version of the app on Facebook. The point of Pygmies is to provide the player subjects to rule over as god. Pygmies can live on several islands: Oog Island, Dinosaur Island, The Graveyard, Ice Island, The Island of Misfit Crossovers, and Ape Mountain. They can also go underwater when you make a flood. They tend to interact with the environment by fishing , collecting firewood, watching the sunset, sleeping and other interactions that can be turned on and off by the player, their god. Pygmies were temporarily referred to as 'islanders' due to the Pacific Islander contreversy (see below). The Pygmies are subject to the gods' every whim and therefore can be killed off in many ways, but can always be re-spawned onto the island by the little plus button in the left hand corner of the screen. Pygmy Names When the player starts out with Pocket God, the default tribe is known as Tribe Ooga Chaka and contains the following six Pygmies. These characters are also the focus of Pocket God Merchandise, including the comic book. Note: They are identical in the game, but in other Pocket God forms such as the comic book they are given distinct personalities and somewhat different appearances so it is easier to tell them apart when reading the comics then playing the game. *Ooga *Booga *Nooby *Dooby *Klik *Klak Oogapg.png Boogapg.png Nooby.png Dooby1.png Klikpg.png Klak1.png Alternate Pygmy Forms *'Vampire Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to be bitten by a vampire bat. *'Marshmallowed Pygmy' - Hold a Pygmy over the campfire on Rock Island. *'Zombie Pygmy '- Bury a Pygmy in the grave on Graveyard Island. *'Ghost Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to die with the ghost interaction enabled on Graveyard Island. *'Possessed Pygmy' - Possess a Pygmy using a Ghost Pygmy on Graveyard Island, or by putting them on the winch or bongos on Ape Mountain. *'Drunken Pygmy -'''Give a pygmy a cocdrink on Pocket God Online. *Charlie Pygmy - A parody of Charlie Sheen with many alternate forms and catchphrases. Physical Description Pygmies wear green grass skirts and have black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, their outfits are re-accessorised this time with the same outfit with sandals.Also on facebook you can change hair color and stuff. Pygmies are short, stubby and slightly... They have tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of their face. They have brown eyes and black hair. They have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. They also have comically large heads. Personality Pygmies are generally happy and cheerful, as they are often seen laughing and smiling. They are easily pleased and it takes very litte to keep them content, even something as simple as food will keep them happy, even after being sacrificed many times. They also like relaxing and having fun, as seen in some of their activities such as fishing and dancing. They are, however, prone to panicking, and will go insane, if they even see a major threat, such as a tyrannosaurus rex. They can sometimes show acts of courage, such as fighting back such threats( Tyrannosaurus Rex or Barking Spider), with a spear. Pygmies can also be somewhat dimwitted at times, a major example is their eating habits. They will eat food while it is still alive, like fish. They will eat burnt food, which they will choke on, and yet they will still eat burnt food that is provided. Also, they will eat swordfish, which stabs them in the chest after swallowing, and, like the burnt food, will still eat one when the opportunity arrises. Seeing double rainbows causes them to go insane. Pygmies are simple-minded and have basic survival skills. Religion ''Main Article: Fishmas '' Because the Pygmies live in "prehistory", they have never heard of religion or holidays. However, in light of the holidays, Bolt Creative have decided to release an animated short and a custom pack known as "Fishmas", where the Pygmies sing carols and hang fish from their trees. In addition, Pocket God suggests that the Pygmies have certain belief systems, perhaps not religious ones, because they believe in a group of Gods known as "Gene Simians", with each being the god of certain aspect of Pygmies life (actually the player of the game). In the Pocket God Comics, Ooga doesn't believe or honor these deities, so although the Pygmies have no specified religion, one might go so far as to say that he is an atheist. In the climax of the comics, however, Ooga comes in contact with the gods, which are swirling vortexes of color but act like actual players of the game. Other Places Pocket God Comics The Pocket God Comics star the same Pygmies as the game, though they are difference in some ways to fit each of the Pygmy's new personalities. Ooga is the leader of the Pymies in the comic strips. Pocket God (Facebook) ''Main Article: Pygmy (Facebook Version) Pocket God (Facebook) features Pygmies who are not part of Tribe Ookga Chaka and their names vary from player to player. Some of the official Pygmies include: *Jengo *Magni *Kato *and more As well as Female Pygmies including: *Asha *Nala *Ayla *Asteria *and more Also, your Facebook friends can appear on the island as Pygmies as well. Pygmy Customization Main Article: Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed To Kill The biggest difference for Facebook pygmies is the ability to customize their hair and clothing. You have a wide selection of new pygmy designs you can try on or purchase for Pocket Change and Sacrifice Points. Journey to Uranus In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the same tribe of Pygmies as the original game is included. Pygmies in other iPod/iPhone/iPad Apps Doodle Jump Pygmies can appear in 'Doodle Jump' if you use any of the default Pygmy names as your highscore name. When playing as a Pygmy, the only real difference is that it attacks by throwing coconuts, which will be thrown up in the air and will fall back down. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Lima Sky (Doodle Jump's developer) by making their own version of 'Doodle Jump' in Pocket God, called 'Ooga Jump', the focus of Ep 22: Ooga Jump. The Creeps! Pygmies can appear in 'The Creeps!' if you wait for 30 seconds-1 minute inside the credits and touch the now-appearing Dino Egg. Then they can be toggled on and off. Uggles Some people report seeing a character that looks like a Pygmy, with a bone in its hair and a grass skirt, in the game "Uggles". Needed Harbour Master If you hold down the logo on Harbour Master's main menu for three seconds, all the boats are replaced with swimming Pygmies. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Imagi Studios (Harbour Master's developer) by making their own version of 'Harbour Master' in Pocket God, called 'Bait Master', the focus of Ep 23: Bait Master. Trenches While ordinary Pygmies don't actually appear in 'Trenches', Zombie Pygmies do in the game mode 'Zombie Horde'. The Moron Test For the article on how the Moron Test effected Pocket God, read Ep 37: Moron Pests. The pygmies have their own test called "Moron Pests." It is almost identical to the original test, except for the questions all relating to Pocket God in some way. Pacific Islander Controversy Pacific Islanders were highly insulted by Pocket God, calling it a 'arrogant slap in the face to their people'. One of a few changes by Bolt Creative was naming the Pygmies, then called 'Islanders', to 'Oogs' in order to ease these issues. It was later changed back to 'Pygmy' when it was found that the name didn't cause friction with Pacific Islanders. Other Pygmies Here are pictures of pygmies that are not part of Tribe Ookga Chaka: 65803_138356739556519_118036478255212_224327_4175729_n.jpg 148281_138478912877635_118036478255212_224671_7311918_n.jpg 156853_138638102861716_118036478255212_225514_7522912_n.jpg 164638_138755352849991_118036478255212_226176_5714546_n.jpg 164681_138478802877646_118036478255212_224670_575791_n.jpg Light Blue Female.jpg Trivia *Interestingly, most of the alternate Pygmy forms are based on undead creatures (Vampire, Zombie and Ghost). **Additionally, when a Pygmy is in one of those forms, it is hostile towards fellow Pygmies. *Ep 35: Double Rainbow All The Way Across The Sky marks the first time the Pygmies have ever had voice-acting (according to Bolt Creative, the Pygmies are only lip-singing in the Pocket God Update Song). *As addressed by the pygmy peril, the pygmies in the title cards progressing became thinner as the episodes progressed when comparing Episode 3's title card to Episode 32's title card. *The most pygmies that can visably seen on one island is eight, but there are tasks to do before having eight: **Buy the Holiday Skin Pack. **Change the Meteor to the pygmy in an iceball. **Go to Sand Island. **Add all seven pygmies. **There are a total of eight. Category:Pygmies